Chryssa (character)
For other uses, see Chryssa. Chryssa is a Non-Playable Character (NPC) in the Aimhyr storyline. Her best friend is Sennie. In-game Appearance Chryssa’s first and only appearance in-game is in the Brave Frontier 2019 Summer Vortex Dungeon. She appears alongside her best friend, Sennie. General Chryssa is an aquatic creature of an unknown species. She is accompanied by her faithful companion Jell, who is a large jellyfish-like creature. Chryssa is reserved and calm by nature. She tends to worry about things she cannot control. She is the polar opposite of her best friend, Sennie. Chryssa and Jell are both unable to spend large amounts of time out of the water, lest they dry out completely. To prevent this, Sennie creates large bubbles for them both, which keeps them hydrated for long periods of time. History Several decades after the series of catastrophes that left Aimhyr in a state of ruin, Chryssa’s best friend, Sennie, invites her on an adventure to explore Aimhyr. After arriving, Chryssa meets up with Sennie on the beach, where Chryssa states that she is “only slightly narcoleptic.” Chryssa expresses worries of drying out while on land for such a long time, and shows the same concern for her jellyfish-like companion known as “Jell.” In response, Sennie creates a giant bubble for Chryssa and Jell in order to prevent them from becoming dehydrated. At this point, Sennie mentions the importance of hydration as if speaking to someone who isn’t there. This is one of many instances in which Sennie breaks the 4th wall, to whom she is speaking, Chryssa is not privy. After a long walk alongside the shoreline, Chryssa points out two kids dressed as pirates who seem to be fighting. At first Sennie dismisses it, until Chryssa points out that they are “stabbing each other.” Sennie charges ahead, yelling at the kids to stop, leaving Chryssa behind to watch from afar. After resolving the situation, the two pirate children run off, and Sennie and Chryssa continue down the beach until they reach a small town. Sennie informs Chryssa that long ago, 1500 people used to live there, Naga among them. Sennie speaks of a group of humans with a mystical fire that forced the Naga to reveal themselves. Sennie also speaks of the singed leather that human traders from that town had tried to sell, describing it as “gross and scaly.” In response, Chryssa appears surprised, stating that “Humans sure are weird.” Sennie agrees and laughs. Just as Sennie and Chryssa begin to set out for the inner areas of Aimhyr, they are interrupted by a loud sound that sounded like the rattling of tin cans. Upon further investigation, Sennie and Chryssa witness an old man being robbed by two young thugs. Chryssa suggests helping the old man but Sennie refuses, even after Chryssa insists by reminding her how she managed the situation with the two kids earlier. Sennie attempts to run away, but the old man notices them, calling out to them as witnesses to the crime the thugs were committing. Chryssa responds while Sennie starts to cry a little. One of the thugs lunges at the old man, only to have his attack parried away by a swiftly drawn rapier that the old man had kept concealed under his cloak. The thugs run off, and the old man introduces himself as a former member of the Wolf’s Eye Guard, mentioning that there had been “no sign of Lord Baelfyr in ages.” The old man also speaks of how he is “tired of blood and fire.” Upon hearing all of this, Sennie grabs Chryssa by the wrist, pulling her along as they ran away from the old man. Once out of sight of the old man, Sennie returns to her normal, chipper self and, dragging Chryssa along, continues on her journey through Aimhyr. Sometime later, Chryssa begins to feel the bubble weaken, and complains of becoming dehydrated. Sennie suggests they try to find a nearby lake and begin to make their way to The Vale, where they can see a small lake. Upon arriving, the mystical lights of the vale disorient Sennie and Chryssa. At that moment, they are ambushed by a monster, who states that “humans won’t run away,” and leaves her equally monstrous child in their hands, disappearing from sight. The strange monster attacks Sennie with a blast of noise, causing her great pain. Right after, the monster’s mother came back and took away the child, abandoning them in The Vale, alone once more. Just as things seemed to be getting worse, Sennie and Chryssa come face to face with a half-fawn, half-human woman. Before she gets a chance to introduce herself, Sennie collapses, clearly unconscious. The half-fawn half-human woman introduces herself as Miell, explaining that she is a caretaker of the forest known as The Vale. Chryssa, who is rapidly drying out, explains to Miell that they keep trying to get to the lake, but find themselves getting lost over and over again. Miell chuckles and informs Chryssa that there is a magical barrier that protects The Vale from intruders. Miell proceeds to ask if Chryssa needs help carrying Sennie, to which Chryssa giggles and tells Sennie to get up. After not receiving a response, Chryssa realizes that Sennie is unconscious and needs help. Chryssa and Miell pick up Sennie, bringing her to the lake, where it is implied that Chryssa and Jell rehydrate themselves. As Sennie awakes, she takes in all of the new information provided by Chryssa and Miell, then proceeds to burst out with excitement over how cool everything is. After a few more questions, Miell tells them that she is the “caretaker” of The Vale, and that she hopes that more humans will make their way to Aimhyr so that things can return to how they once were in the older, more peaceful days of the long-forgotten land. Artwork Trivia *It is unknown what species of aquatic creature Chryssa is, but Sennie does refer to her as “somewhat humanoid.” It is possible that Chryssa some form of jellyfish-like humanoid. *Chryssa and Jell seem to share some kind of symbiotic relationship, though the details of which are unknown. *Chryssa refers to herself as “slightly narcoleptic.” This may be a reference to the fact that jellyfish tend to fall asleep randomly, drifting through the ocean until they are awakened by vibrations. This may also lend credence to the idea that Chryssa is of a jellyfish-like humanoid species. *Jell seems to be able to understand the humans' language. Although it cannot speak it, Jell can "bob gently", either as a means of communication or while communicating by another way.